Bulan
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: memandang bulan berdua setiap malam, Kai menganggap Luhan adalah jodohnya. KaiHan/KaiLu


Tittle: Bulan

Pairing: KaiHan/KaiLu

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Rate: M

Note: selamat membaca, gasuka... gausah baca. Makasih

**KaiHan**

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiao Lu..." panggil seorang bocah berkulit gelap, semakin sulit terlihat saja dia di malam hari begini.

"Kai? Sedang apa?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Xiao Lu.

"bulannya..."

"oh, aku lupa!" Luhan menghampiri Kai yang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, dia melompati jendela itu juga. Lalu mereka duduk di atap rumah Luhan itu.. memandangi bulan. Sudah rutinitas mereka sejak kelas 3 SMP, itu saat Luhan baru pindah ke Seoul.

"berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke Beijing?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

"entahlah.. kata ibuku, dia sudah tidak sudi lagi kesana"

"kau merindukan ayahmu tidak?"

"sedikit... kalau saja aku tidak melihatnya menampar ibuku dulu, mungkin aku akan merasakan rindu yang banyak" Kai mengangguk. Mereka sudah tumbuh besar, banyak yang berubah dari Luhan dan Kai.

Luhan semakin manis saja seperti anak perempuan.. Kai sampai heran. Tubuh yang kurus dan kulit yang putih mulus semakin membuatnya tidak percaya kalau Luhan itu laki-laki. Sedangkan Kai sendiri semakin tinggi dan karena dia suka menari serta olah raga, Kai jadi terlihat seksi dengan abs di perutnya... dan tentu saja otot-otot yang ada di lengannya. Luhan jadi pangling..

"tidak ada pertandingan MU? Tumben sekali tadi kau belajar.." tanya Kai lagi

"tidak ada.. kau juga, memangnya Jongki hyung tidak pulang?" Jongki itu kakaknya Kai, ingin tau apa-apa saja yang adiknya lakukan. Jangan heran.. jangan heran..

"dia ada. Tapi sudah tidur karena tadi habis bertengkar dengan pacarnya"

"benarkah? Wah, bertengkar dengan pacar itu sangat menakutkan loh.." Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri.

"seperti sudah pernah pacaran saja" ejek Kai, lalu Luhan meninju dadanya sambil tertawa bersama.

"hei, bicara soal pacar... bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?"

Luhan mengerjap, "Kai.. apa kau sedang sakit sekarang?"

"hahaha.. kenapa kau merespon begitu?"

"habis, ocehanmu itu aneh sekali. aku berani bertaruh, pasti kau sedang mabuk sekarang" Luhan mendekati Kai, lalu mengendus-endus seperti anjing... memeriksa apakah ada bau alkohol. Kai tertawa geli. Dia mengecup pipi Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kai!" Luhan kaget, dia meninju lengan Kai sebal. "aku ini laki-laki normal! Aku bahkan masih menyukai Chorong, junior kita di kampus"

"hehehe.. akan kubuat kau jadi tidak normal, Xi Luhan" Kai mencubit hidung Luhan.

"coba saja..." Kai tertawa lagi.

"Jongin! Turun dari sana sekarang juga!" suara Jongki terdengar, pria itu ada di kamar Kai sekarang... menatap mereka berdua dari jendela.

"itu Jongki hyung... apa miripnya kalian berdua?" ya, terkadang Luhan masih tidak percaya akan hubungan kakak-adik Jongki dan Kai. Bisa lihat dimana kemiripannya? Tidak ada. Hanya saja seksi dan tampannya sama.

"sudah ya, kau kan sekarang pacarku... selamat malam" Kai mencium pipi Luhan lagi.

"ish! Jongin sialan!" Luhan menyambitnya dengan batu yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian pacaran?" Chanyeol melepas headsetnya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"yang benar saja... dia bercanda!" Luhan menyambit Kai dengan kacang polong yang sedang dimakan Kris.

"aku serius, bulan lah saksinya.." ucap Kai mendramatisir, Luhan menggeleng kepala, Chanyeol mengorek telinganya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, sedangkan Kris masih mengunyah kacang polong.

"ya Tuhan, Kai... seleramu buruk sekali" dan sebuah buku setebal kamus bahasa jerman menabrak kepala Kris dengan keras. Luhan sedikit sakit hati dengan ucapannya.

"dengar ya, aku bukan gay"

"dengar Kai, dia bukan gay" ulang Kris pada Kai, dan sekali lagi buku itu menabrak kepalanya.

"Luhan, aku ini tampan... sudah banyak yang mengira kita punya hubungan khusus. Kenapa tidak sekalian kita realisasikan saja?"

"bicaramu itu.." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai.

"Kai, bicaramu itu.." ulang Kris menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri dihadapan Kai. Membuat Luhan benar-benar menggampar kepalanya sekarang.

"maksudmu apa, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, Luhan menatap Kai sengit

"aku menyukaimu... ada masalah?"

"masalahnya adalah, bicara padanya, jangan bicara padaku!" bentak Chanyeol sebal.

"oh iya, aku menyukaimu... ada masalah?" tanya Kai setelah berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"kau benar-benar sakit, Kai" Luhan menggeleng kepala lalu mengambil bola sepak kesayangannya dan pergi dari sana.

"oh, kau benar-benar sakit, Kai" ulang Kris, dan Chanyeol menyambitnya dengan botol air minum kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengajak Monggu ─anjingnya─ bermain malam itu, setelah Monggu tertidur dia memeriksa Jongki yang masih setia didepan televisi sambil ngobrol dengan ayahnya.

"hai hyung" sapanya pada Jongki.

"hai" jawab Jongki di sela ngobrol seriusnya dengan sang ayah. Kai tersenyum-senyum. "kau tampan hari ini.." ucap Kai lagi.

"aku tampan setiap hari, Jongin.." jawab Jongki lalu curhat lagi dengan ayahnya. Kai kembali ke kamarnya lalu membuka jendela. satu lagi kemiripannya dengan Jongki, mereka sama-sama narsis. Kai melihat Luhan yang baru masuk ke kamar, sepertinya dari dapur karena dia membawa cangkir minuman.

"Luhannie~~" panggilan mesra itu membuat Luhan menyemburkan air minumnya. Dia menoleh horor ke jendela.

"Kai! Astaga..."

"hehe.. ayo kita lihat bulan" Kai meninggalkannya, Luhan menghela napas. Di satu sisi Kai masih sahabatnya yang dia sayangi.. dia menyusul Kai dengan masih membawa cangkirnya.

"hai.. sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

"ya, dan tertunda karena kedatanganmu yang seperti hantu" gerutu Luhan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kai tertawa saja.

Lama mereka memandang bulan, Luhan sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini. hanya saja Kai terlalu berlebihan dan Luhan tidak suka itu. jika harus jadi gay, dia ingin bersama seseorang yang lebih kalem, bukan seperti Kai yang narsisnya terlalu tinggi.

"kemarin itu tanggal berapa?" tanya Kai, "tanggal 23. Kenapa?" Luhan menjawab sambil memperhatikan Kai dengan tatapan aneh.

"berarti tanggal 23 bulan depan adalah anniversary kita yang pertama.." demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin mencekik Kai rasanya. Kai tertawa geli, membuat Luhan semakin kesal saja.

"Kai, astaga! Kau ini... menyebalkan sekali sikapmu!" Luhan menggampar kepala Kai, anak berkulit gelap itu meringis kesakitan, tapi masih di selingi tawa.

"Luhan, memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih menyukai Kris untuk jadi pacarmu?"

"aku tidak mungkin bersama manusia Ben Ben seperti dia" cibir Luhan.

"atau Chanyeol?"

"Kai, Chanyeol menyukai Kris!" Luhan merasa frustasi, oh Kai lupa.

"oh iya... nah, bukankah sudah pas? Kita ber-empat. Kris dengan Chanyeol, kau... dengan aku" ucap Kai tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan, dia menggesekan hidung mereka satu sama lain. Pipi Luhan memerah.

"kau tidak suka sepak bola, kita tidak cocok" kata Luhan ngaco, dan tentu saja membuat Kai tertawa geli lagi.

"tapi kau juga pintar dalam hal menari, Lu... kita cocok" Luhan Cuma diam dan meminum susunya, Kai memperhatikan itu semua. Membuatnya risih.

"apa? Memperhatikanku begitu.." tanyanya galak.

"boleh aku minta sedikit?... malam ini agak dingin" Luhan memberikan cangkir itu pada Kai, Kai memutar posisi cangkirnya lalu meminum susu tersebut. membuat Luhan terperangah.. pipinya juga merah lagi. Kai tersenyum, lebih seperti menyeringai... tapi memang Kai jika tersenyum akan seperti itu.

"first kiss kita... secara tidak langsung. Selamat malam!" Kai pergi begitu saja seperti angin di siang hari, Luhan memperhatikan punggung Kai yang menjauh.. kemudian memperhatikan cangkir yang sudah kembali ke tangannya.

"haahh.. aku harap anak itu segera dibunuh Jongki hyung karena selalu keluar malam"

**KaiHan**

"Luhannie~"

Luhan merasa risih, dia membuka matanya yang berat.. dia melihat sosok Kai yang tersenyum padanya membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya dalam sekejap. "Kai!" Luhan meninju lengan Kai keras.

"sedang apa kau di kamarku?!"

"pelankan suaramu.. ini kan jadwal kita melihat bulan, kenapa kau malah tidur?" Kai beranjak dan memainkan komputer Luhan yang masih menyala.

"aku tidur ya karena aku mengantuk, Kai..." Luhan memeluk bantalnya dan memperhatikan pria bertubuh seksi itu memainkan barang-barang miliknya di meja belajar.

"tidak biasanya.."

"tadi aku futsal sampai jam 7"

Kai mengangguk-ngangguk, dia menghampiri Luhan lagi dan menarik tangannya untuk beranjak dari kasur. "aku lelah~" melas Luhan, tapi tetap saja Kai menyeretnya keluar. Mereka duduk lagi di atap itu seperti biasa.

"hoaamm~~ bulannya sedang tidak ada, Kai" ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke langit. Kai tersenyum, dan menoleh padanya.

"tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ada kau... wajahmu juga cerah seperti bulan"

Luhan menatap Kai malas, "astaga.. bocah kulit hitam menggombaliku di malam hari" cibir Luhan yang kemudian membuat Kai malah mendekat kearahnya.

"aku tau kau mesum, Kai. tapi percayalah, Aku laki-laki, bukan perempuan.. buka matamu, kai" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kai, tapi Kai memegang kedua tangannya dan semakin mendekat. "demi Tuhan, Kai.. baiklah kita pacaran. Tapi tolong jangan perkosa aku"

Kai mencium bibir Luhan, lelaki berparas cantik itu terus mendorong tubuh Kai tapi akhirnya dia menyerah, toh tadi dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan mereka pacaran. Dia hanya diam tidak membalas kuluman Kai. Kai memagut bibir Luhan lembut, kemudian dia melepasnya.

"aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini, Lu"

Luhan mengerjap, hanya mendengarkan Kai bicara. Pipinya memerah lagi.. apa dia sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang? oh, bagus. Kai masih memegang tangannya, mereka saling menatap dan Luhan tau Kai tidak berbohong.

"kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Kulihat semua mantanmu lebih seksi dariku"

"entahlah.. aku berputar-putar, tapi ternyata selama ini hatiku terpaut oleh sahabatku sendiri. Oleh kau yang selalu bersamaku tujuh tahun ini"

"yasudah, tutup mulutmu.. aku mengerti" kata Luhan salah tingkah, Kai terkekeh lalu dia memeluk Luhan. Itu pelukan yang panjang dan hangat.. Kai tidak akan pernah melupakan senang yang dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, kau belum berangkat kerja?" sapa Kai pada Jongki saat dia turun dari tangga.. wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk, lalu dia ke dapur untuk minum.

"hari ini aku cuti.. pinggangku agak sakit"

"ibu kemana?"

"di luar..."

"sedang apa dia di luar pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan tetangga sebelah.."

"oh.." Kai mengangguk-ngangguk, "memangnya tetangga sebelah mau pindah?"

"iya, mereka akan pindah. Mendadak sekali, tadi pagi nenek Joo Bin kesini mengabarkan pada ibu. Ibu langsung kesana untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

"nenek Joo Bin kan tetangga sebelah kita.." Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"tentu saja, bodoh.."

"nenek Joo Bin yang akan pindah?" Kai semakin curiga, Jongki menatapnya makin aneh.

"bukan. Tetangga sebelah kiri.. nenek Joo Bin itu di sebelah kanan kita. Kau amnesia atau apa?" Jongki kembali berkutat dengan televisinya. Kai bengong, tetangga sebelah kiri...

Luhan!

"hyung! Itu kan Luhan saha─pacarku!" kaget Kai, lalu dia langsung berlari keluar. Jongki sendiri terjatuh dari sofa setelah mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan.

Kai terus berlari dan ketika dia sampai di luar, mobil milik ibu Luhan sudah melaju. Dia melihat Luhan dari kaca jendela mobil, Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Membisikan kata-kata yang Kai tidak bisa begitu membaca dari gerakan bibir Luhan.

"tidak boleh... LUHAN!" Kai kembali berlari, ibunya dan beberapa tetangga yang lain memperhatikan Kai dengan bingung. Beberapa ada yang berteriak untuk mencegahnya.

"LUHAN! JAHAT SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU?!" Kai berlari tanpa alas kaki, Luhan menatapnya miris. Tapi ibunya sama sekali tidak menghentikan mobil tersebut.

Akhirnya, Kai kelelahan dan terjatuh... dia menatap wajah Luhan yang mungkin kini menangis, tapi Kai tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah Luhan karena pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. Dia terengah dan mengatur napasnya.

"aku mencintaimu..." lirihnya yang masih menatap kosong kedepan.

**KaiHan**

Kai tidak terlalu suka tanggal 28, mengingatkannya soal Luhan yang pergi tanpa kabar. Sampai sekarang. Kai tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya, itu tidak penting. Padahal jauh di dalam hati rasanya dia mau gantung diri saja. dia merindukan Luhan, tanpa Luhan.. Kai jadi apa?

"setidaknya Luhan harusnya menghubungi lewat email.. apa dia di kutub utara sampai koneksi internet saja tidak ada? Ini masih zaman primitif kah?" Chanyeol jadi nafsu sendiri, mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di satu siang itu. mereka bertiga, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kris.

"tidak tidak, kurasa dia sengaja seperti itu" Kris menambahi.

"kita punya salah apa?" Chanyeol jadi heran.

"aku juga tidak tau" Kris menggeleng.

"Kai, kau melakukan sesuatu padanya sampai dia pergi begitu? Terakhir yang kita tau kau membuatnya kesal dengan pernyataan cintamu yang sepihak padanya!" Chanyeol menuding Kai penuh nafsu. Kai memperhatikan jari telunjuk Chanyeol di hidungnya.

"berhentilah menyalahkanku... ini sudah dua tahun dan kau masih mengungkit soal dia? Sahabatmu bukan hanya Luhan saja kan?" kata Kai sembari menggedikan bahunya.

"tega sekali kau..." Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya masih menatap tajam Kai.

"kau jadi begitu karena ditolak olehnya, hah?" Kris menginterogasi penuh curiga, Kai menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"kurasa itu benar" bisik Chanyeol pada Kris, mereka melanjutkan merumpi ria tentang Kai yang jadi tersangka perginya Luhan dari mereka. Kai jadi merasa sedang ada di film Mamma mia. Bedanya Kris dan Chanyeol itu laki-laki, bukan wanita seperti di film.

"hentikan... asal kalian tau, aku jadi begini karena Luhan pergi setelah dia menerimaku jadi pacarnya" Kai pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pulang dan menemukan ibunya sedang menjahit di ruang tamu. "oh, Jonginnie sudah pulang.. makan siang dulu"

"ya, bu.. nanti" Kai ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Hidupnya jadi tidak semangat semenjak dua tahun lalu ditinggal oleh Luhan, semenjak itu juga Jongki selalu menasehatinya agar tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Ah, hidupnya akan benar-benar bahagia jika tidak ada kakaknya itu di rumah.

"lihat, ibu membuat syal untukmu! Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin.."

"ya, bu.. terimakasih" Kai naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar.

"hee.. ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam ibunya.

Kai masuk ke kamar, dia meletakkan tas dan memandang keluar jendela sana. Masih terlihat jendela kamar Luhan di seberang, jendela itu sudah lama tidak terbuka. Setiap malam Kai selalu naik keatap rumah Luhan untuk menunggu kalau-kalau Luhan pulang. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi, di pikir-pikir kisahnya ini seperti di film.

"huh... menyedihkan" dengusnya, lalu beranjak untuk ganti baju.

**KaiHan**

"aku benar-benar menyedihkan.. setiap malam kemari lalu duduk melihat bulan, sudah seperti kucing saja" Kai terus komat-kamit menggerutu, dia duduk di atap lalu menghela napasnya dengan berat. Mengenang seluruh momen yang dulu dia dan Luhan lakukan disini.

"ah, aku bahkan masih ingat kau pernah makan es krim diam-diam disini. ke ke ke" Kai melempar-lempar batu kecil yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kai menoleh kearah jendela kamar Luhan, menatapnya lama.. membayangkan lampu kamar itu menyala dan Luhan membuka jendelanya, tersenyum, lalu menyapa Kai dengan manis.

"Kai-ie~~"

Kai tersenyum, itu khayalan yang sungguh indah dan terlihat nyata. Dia terkekeh pelan, lalu menunduk.. rasanya Luhan memang benar-benar hidup di dalam dirinya. Mungkin saja ini yang disebut dengan belahan jiwa.

"Kai-iee~~"

"bahkan suaramu terdengar nyata, Lu.. bisakah kau menghilang dari pikiranku sebentar saja?"

PLAK!

"akh! Apa-apaan kau?!" Kai mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"aku sudah memanggilmu semanis mungkin, dan itu lebih dari satu kali! Kau tidak menjawabnya juga, lalu menyuruhku menghilang dari pikiranmu?! Tega sekali kau ini!" marah Luhan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kai menggunakan sepatunya.

"Luhan!" Kai memekik dan langsung memeluk Luhan, Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"kau kemana saja? kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja.. aku selalu menunggumu disini dalam dua tahun terakhir. Kau membuatku frustasi"

"maafkan aku, Kai.. aku terpaksa ikut ibuku pindah ke Hongkong. Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengganti nomor ponsel dan tidak menghubungi teman-temanku disini... tapi aku tidak bisa begitu. Terutama padamu.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Makanya hari ini aku nekat pulang ke Seoul. Aku tidak bisa lagi di Hongkong"

Mereka merenggangkan pelukan mereka, saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain, "jadi... kali ini kau akan menetap di Seoul?"

"iya. Aku akan tinggal sendiri disini.. adik dan ibuku tetap di Hongkong, ibuku buka usaha baru disana"

"kau yakin bisa tinggal sendiri?"

"kau harus menemaniku disini..."

"oh tentu saja, hehehe" Luhan memukul dada Kai pelan. Mereka duduk bersama dan memandang bulan seperti dulu lagi.

"kau tau, aku juga selalu memandang bulan di malam hari ketika di Hongkong"

"aku juga begitu"

"hehehe.. apa ini namanya kita belahan jiwa?"

"bukan" Kai memeluk Luhan, "lalu?"

"kita itu jodoh. Hahahaha"

"Kai, kau sakit. Hehehe" keduanya tertawa bersama sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

END

Ff apa ini? *tewas*


End file.
